


A boy with damaged wings

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angel Theo and Blaise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	A boy with damaged wings

_It wasn't always like this, wasn't hurtful, wasn't a mess. It use to be fun to be around his father, every day a wonderful story, used to be safe at home. But After his mother died it became a living hell, his father a ticking time bomb. No matter how hard Theo tried to stay out of trouble His father would still beat him, he would still be scarred. He would Beat him Senselessly, would laugh as Theo Pleaded for him to stop, would jeer when Theo was nothing more then a pile of broken skin and bones, was a broken bird shaking in a pool of his own blood. His father would then leave, not to Get Towels to get the blood off and apologize. It was never that, it was always Him getting scissors, in which he would chop of Feather after feather off of Theo Beautiful Grey wings. Only atfer would theo Be able to get up, To stumble to the bathroom on shaking legs. Where He would Clean himself off with tears pouring down his Pale face, where he Would Look in the mirror and stare at his wings, he then would to his bedroom and lock the door. Then he would collapse into his bed with his thin sheets and Shake the whole bed with his sobs. His father used to be some what nice when his mother was alive, They still have pictures of Him and His father hugging with big smiles on their faces. Those days were now forgotten, only memories locked away. But after the death of his wife His father succumbed to the darkness that lies inside of everyone, and the only way to Push it back was to hurt his only son, but the darkness came back. It always came back. So he cut he wings and made sure His bird wouldn't fly away. He kept him caged while other birds Flew away. But No matter what Theo never gave up, He didn't bother to fly atfer all his wings Couldn't hold him. But he never did hate his father, he understood what he had to do So his father wouldn't go crazy. So he suffered, suffered while his friends flew away, suffered when his father beat him, cut his wings, suffered when he Would plead to god- to his mother- to save him, but no one did. Theo wings were the only thing that helped him remember his mother, his wings were her's in a way. But when they were cut his mother started to fly away, to vanish. Theo would reach for her crying, but no matter how hard he reached for her she still Flew away. Leaving him alone in this hell. So he suffered, the person he used to be was gone, he vanished when his mother died and left him alone. He didn't want to be alone as Selfish as it was- he wished It was different. He longed for The old days. He started to give up, atfer all he was a boy with broken wings. Then he met The love of his life who didn't care about his wings, didn't care that he was broken. They fell in love slowly, Like snow falling on the ground. They shared their first kiss under a tree in they shade, they lost Their innocence on Christmas Eve. He didn't care that Theo was damaged. He loved him for all his flaws. A boy with damaged wings found Comfort in the boy Who Had a bad past.  
They didn't care about the bad things, they only loved each other. Never fought never Yelled. A boy with damaged wings started to Fly with the help of Blaise_


End file.
